My First Kiss
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Well Sango goes after Inuyasha when something bad happens between him and Kagome but instead of finding him she finds someone different,and now just read the title. [oneshot]


Sango was amazed to see Inuyasha jump out of the well without Kagome. He was angry… very angry. Then Kagome jumped out the well tears pouring down her face but Inuyasha didn't want to hear it. Sango couldn't help to notice that all Kagome had on was a sheet that was wrapped around her. Sango blinked what could have happened.

"Kagome what happened?" asked Sango jogging to catch up with her crying friend that was chasing after Inuyasha who had disappeared into the forest the wrong direction of the village. Kagome dropped to her knees.

"H-he saw m-me with H-Hojo" she cried out. Sango bent down next to Kagome she didn't know what to say. If she did say something it would be a lecture on why you can't love some one then date someone in another time. So she just hugged her friend and decided to lecture her later. After awhile of Kagome crying she went home and Sango went back to the hut Inuyasha wasn't there yet. She sighed. A smile coming across her face as she looked at the sleeping forms of Kilala and Shippo all cuddled.

"Cute huh?" said Miroku bring her out of her gaze. She nodded. "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" he asked getting up into a sitting position.

"Well something happened between them and Inuyasha ran off. So I am going to go find him and bring him back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he now stood up walking to her. She shook her head no.

"It's ok he couldn't have gone far." She answered checking to make sure that she had a few daggers. "I'll be back with him in no time." She said walking out the hut. Miroku couldn't help to worry she didn't even take her over grown boomerang.

Sango walked threw the forest she was looking for anything red but nothing caught her eye. She heard rushing water remembering that there was a river near by. Thinking that Inuyasha may be there Sango went towards the sound of the rushing water. When Sango got to the clearings there was no Inuyasha. She sigh this was going to be harder than what she thought. Then something at the bottom of the river caught her eye. She went to the edge of the bank and bent forward trying to get a better view of the thing under water.

**Earlier that day…**

Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of seven well what was left walked threw the woods of the as they knew it to be the Inuyasha forest. After hours of walking they stopped and settled camp where they knew that water was near since they could hear the running water. After everyone was settled Bankotsu stood up. Jakotsu looked up at him.

"Where you going big brother?" asked Jakotsu

"To the river" informed Bankotsu "If anyone wants to come feel free to" he said as he turned and headed for the river. Hearing that no one was following him he smiled finally some alone time. When he got to the clearing he stared at the glimmering water. He smiled again and jumped into the water clothes and all. He came to the surface. He took his hair out of the bread and when he was done some thing at the bottom caught his eye he stared at it. Then he took a breath and swam to the bottom grabbing what ever it was. He continued to pull at it but it wouldn't come. He sighed releasing the air he had been holding grabbing his neck he quickly swam to the top before he passed out. At the top he gasped for air then noticed there was a girl standing there it wasn't a normal girl it was the Demon Slayer.

Sango jumped back when she saw that it was Bankotsu that was under water and he shot out like there was a black whole down there trying to get him she backed up putting her hand on the dagger she had tucked in her sleeve. They stared at each other. Both waiting for one to make a move but neither did. So Bankotsu got out of the water on Sango's side. A smirk coming a crossed his face while she glared at him. He took a few steps towards her and she took a few steps back. Bankotsu stared at her it was as if she were scared of him. This thought crossing his mind made his smirk grow wider.

Sango had a feeling she couldn't beat Bankotsu. Even Inuyasha had a hard time with him, but there was no way she was going to give up and run away from him.

Bankotsu wondered of ways that he could toy with her. There were so many ways but one just kept crossing his mind. To seduce her, because he barely came a crossed girls that could fight like her and he hadn't had that type of fun for a while so why not mess with her that way. He slowly began walking towards her again. He saw her get tense. He walked towards her until he was about a foot away from her.

Sango pulled the dagger out of her sleeve about ready to stab him in his rib cage, but he caught her wrist. Under his touch Sango felt funny right now she would usually kick him or punch with her free hand but something felt wrong well not wrong but it wasn't right either. She looked up at him he was smiling down at her. She was shocked not really though, because she couldn't help to notice it was a seductive smile. That was why she was shocked. Bankotsu slide his hands under her armpit bringing her up so that she was eye level with him.

"Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?" he asked staring into her brown eyes. Sango gasped. There was no way that the leader of the band of seven, the worthless killer, the man that should be trying to kill her right now just told her she was pretty. Sango stared at him in disbelief. He smirked, and leaned in a little bit more.

"I mean it you really are beautiful" he whispered. Bankotsu was just messing with her but his words were not lies. Sango not being able to find her voice shook her head no. Her father told her that she was beautiful but she didn't think that that was what he meant. Sango could feel the blood staring to go to her cheeks and burn. Oh this was great now she was blushing right in front of him.

Bankotsu lightly but her back on her feet, but didn't back away, and his arms only slide down to her waist. Then one hand went to her lips. His thumb gently rubbed along her bottom lip.

"Did anyone ever tell you how soft your lips are" he said in a seductive whisper. He leaned forward some more their lips a few inches apart. Sango's heart was beating so hard in her cheat it felt like it was just about to pop right out. Sango took a deep breath closing her eyes she spoke softly.

"Don't mess with me" she now opened her eyes staring up into his eyes which she was just noticing was an icy blue. Bankotsu smirked she was right he was messing with her but he couldn't stop he wanted to keep touching her he wanted to stay near her body like how he was but now he wanted to be closer. Bankotsu pressed his body to hers and she gasped again.

"I am not messing with you" he whispered. He leaned in even closer so that their noses brushed against one others. Sango all of a sudden stopped breathing. She could feel Bankotsu's breath against her lips and cheeks. Her cheeks got warm again. She was afraid to speak, but she did anyway.

"Then why are you doing this?" said Sango as she tried to back up more in to the tree. Bankotsu couldn't control himself it was like this girl that he just wanted to mess with was messing with him. His hand went around to the back of her neck. His eyes not moving from hers for a second.

"Because" he licked his lips. "I want to taste you right here and now" and with that he pushed her forward as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Sango's eyes went wide as she felt Bankotsu's soft lips press against her lips. She didn't know what to do. She dug her nails into the bark of the tree that Bankotsu had penned her to as she thought. She really didn't want to push him away she liked the way his lips covered hers. Then she felt Bankotsu's tongue go along her lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She hesitated but opened her mouth. His tongue slide in and explored every centimeter of her mouth. Thinking that they both needed air Bankotsu removed his tongue from her mouth but before he pulled away he gently bite her lip just for the fun of it.

Their lips still gently touch, and Bankotsu smirked now fully pulling away. He had to admit she tasted better than any other women he had kissed he took a few steps back. Looking her over her eyes were still closed, her lips were pink from his kiss, and she was digging her nails into the tree. He licked his lips waiting for her to say something and she did.

"That was my first kiss" she said softly. He smirked

"Could have fooled me"

She opened her eyes staring at him as he stared back.

"I was saving that kiss" fury was beginning to build up inside her. She pushed her self off the tree, and began to glare at him.

"Who were you saving it for" he asked taking a step forward. She glared at him as she thought of telling him or not telling him.

"I was saving it for Miroku" she said her hands balling up into fist. Then she heard him laughing his laugh echoed threw the forest.

"You mean you were saving your first kiss for the perverted monk?" laughed Bankotsu. That was it Sango went to Bankotsu and slapped him a crossed the face. His face was turned to the side and a red hand mark appeared on his face. Sango stood there froze she had her hand in a fist and yet she slipped him. It was silent. Then Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and banged her into the tree. Sango closed her eyes tight as a pain went throw her back. Then her eyes went wide when she felt Bankotsu's lips crash against hers again. This time she immediately opened her mouth for him.

She didn't understand shouldn't he be fighting her now since she hit him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Then Bankotsu heard Jakotsu calling him he pulled away. Sango stared at him.

"I got to go" he said backing up. Then he turned and jumped into the water then got out and went to his camp without saying anything else to her. Sango stood there thinking that what just happened didn't just happen but it did because she was standing there wanting him. After she got out of he gaze she began walking back to the village with one thing on he mind…Bankotsu. She looked to the sky. Maybe having Bankotsu as her first kiss wouldn't be that hard to live with. She entered the hut and there sat Inuyasha. He was eating fish. Then Sango froze how was she going to explain Bankotsu's sent all over her to him and Miroku?

**I thought I would take a break from chapter stories and type a one shot please send me a review.**


End file.
